Short-Lived Sky (AU)
by iJustu
Summary: Ever wonder why Sky die so young? Ever wonder why they deserve the way they die? Ever wonder why? Here the answer to the why's you have in mind. T for safety and no pairings yet. Though it would never be a love story one anyway..
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: KHR is not mine.

* * *

I'm going to cry if I don't stop listening to this song.

【手書きリボーン】消えない灯火【替え歌】

That's the title of it.. Made me cry, even though I can't understand Japanese

Well, here's the result from it.

* * *

_Ever wonder why Sky die so young?_

_Ever wonder why they deserve the way they die?_

_Ever wonder why?_

_Here the answer to the why's you have in mind._

They were cursed to. You just don't expect to see Sky live to ripe old age like Nono of Vongola.

That itself is a curse to him, for he sees good allies and family alike died before his eyes.

He didn't want to see Tsuna die.

_Ever._

But his wish went unwarranted as Sawada Tsunayoshi died at the young age of 24, leaving no heir behind for Vongola.

None. Thusly meaning the end of Vongola was with his death.

Nono can no longer upkeep Vongola's pride and command the Family to be destroyed.

But something made him paused in signing the paper that would completely destroy Vongola.

He didn't expect to see two specific men before him, living and breathing... As if they never died.

_"Grandpa, you don't have to end it. Just give us the Vongola Rings and we will create anew of Vongola,"_ a small brunette male said softly as the blonde just nods, both similar to each other.

_"But! Aren't you dead? Did you leave behind any child behind?!" _Nono said gruffly as the brunette just tilts his head, smiling warmly at him.

_"I did not leave a child behind to carry on the line, but I came back here to do something as the last of line.."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Renewal of Vongola. Rinnovo de Vongola."_

_"What?"_

The blonde jumps in as he smiled warmly at him.

_"Nono, it's almost time. We can't last long in this world much more longer..."_

Nono just blinks, seeing that Tsuna was holding his hand out as they both knew that Nono had the rings given back to him and in the black box for safety keeping. Nono slowly pulled the box out and holds it up from the secret drawer in the desk, nearly placing the box in the brunette's hand. He could sense that other is not an illusion and yet, he was afraid of the future to come. The boy took the box and held it dearly to his chest, bowing his head toward to him.

_"Thank you for your understanding.. I believe it's almost time for you to wake up, Grandpa.." _the boy said softly as he disappeared along with the box. The blonde just smiled softly as his eyes was holding happiness and luck for other.

_"Nono, you will die soon. But not before you finally see what we were talking about..."_

Nono blinks, unbelieving the fact that blonde said that to him as the blonde disappeared as well, leaving the elderly to his own desk as the paper before him stared up at him. Nono looks down, finally seeing the paper as a devil of hell that he will not submit to since he want to hold hope into those two men. No. He wants to have hope in Primo and Decimo both. He crumples up the paper then throws it away, sighing as he finally decided to hold out a little more longer.

_Just a little longer before I die.._

_Hurry, Tsunayoshi, Giotto._

_Hurry before all goes to hell..._

_Otherwise, we'll be cursed with short-lived Skies forever..._

* * *

And somehow I managed to have another story to keep writing about.

Man the song makes me cry though...

Review or brick this?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**_

* * *

Whoa. Never expected this to get rather a good response to it.

Nevertheless, I was planning to keep this going until the end of it.

The song haunts me in sleep anyway..

* * *

Nono had called for Reborn a while ago since he heard that he was in Italy from one of his assistants. He picked up a cup of coffee and sips some, thinking deeply about the fact that he got visited by Giotto and Tsuna at same time. In fact, they both were trying to do something together as it somewhat made the old man happy. He sets the cup back down and rubs his mustache for a bit, looking down at the bare desk. It was the first time he never had to do paperwork in three whole hours and trust me, it was like his last dying wish being granted. He chuckled, shaking his head softly as he look toward to the window that is only letting the light come in. He wanted the room be dark except for the filtered light from the sun, making the dust motes visible in the rays.

It's been a while since he felt calming peace and silence, though it was suffocating him.

Nono was brought back into the world by a soft knock and opening of the door. Nono looks at the door and grins softly, pleased to see the visitor. The male in suit with fedora on the top of his raven-black spiky hair came in, shutting the door behind him. There was a chameleon on the brim of the hat, though it seemed to be sleeping for now.

_"Reborn. Thank you for coming here," _Nono said as he smiled more sadly. He was saddened by the sight of Reborn's face, which held no usual smirk for him nor his eyes were holding any excitement and curiosity. Reborn changed greatly, thanks to one specific student being able to affect him so greatly, even that boy managed to remove the curse off of this man before him. Reborn was a baby-sized grown man when he last saw him. Seeing him grown up as he used to be in the past, but that change only reminded him of that boy.

_That boy only died just two weeks ago. May he rest in- Aw, probably not. Tsuna is still alive to me, thanks to that dear visit from them._

_"What do you want, Nono?"_ Reborn's baritone voice asked, holding nothing except apathy. No happiness nor sadness were in the voice. It's like that Reborn just became a robotic killer. Nono didn't like to see nor hear Reborn like this, ever so he decided to bring up Tsuna.

No matter how early this stupid fedora-obsessed say.

_"Tsuna came."_ Nono said as he narrows his eyes, studying the hitman's face before him as it nearly cliches in surprise. Nono's voice held no more sadness or tiredness that it has been last two weeks. Reborn narrows his eyes, not clearly happy about this subject with Nono. Nono just kept up with his soft smile, his sterling grey eyes full of joy and happiness. Reborn, no doubt, noted that gleam of hope in them as his onyx black eyes held nothing but endless hell in them.

_"He's dead. I wouldn't be surprised that you got visited by him in your dream, Nono." _The voice held nothing as before, making Nono want to bring back the amusement back to it.

_"No.. I was awake at the time. Reborn, he really did visited me. And guess who he was with?"_

Reborn was taken back by the Nono's confession of being awake. In fact, that was unheard of. Reborn narrowed his eyes more as he looks at Nono's hands, seeing no rings on them. Reborn had to guess that they came in astral forms, though that was unlikely. He waits for something as Nono nods. He watches Nono reaches down for something and pulled away from the desk, rolling away from it as he moved toward to the window. He was sitting in a wheelchair, his legs no longer able to keep working, though he was a tough stubborn nail to get rid of. Reborn went to the drawers of the desk then rips through them, noticing that most of them were empty. He pulled out the deepest drawer last and saw the marking of false bottom and lifted it up. There, the spot that the box was at. It was only a right size for it and Nono didn't dare to even think about moving it.

All it means that Nono did got Tsuna as a visitor, but why the rings not here?

_"Tsuna asked for the rings. Giotto and Tsuna was trying to do something together..."_

That made Reborn snaps his head up toward to the elder, his eyes widening a bit then returned to normal. Reborn walks over to him, his pace different from monotone one from before.

_"What did you mean, Tsuna asked for the rings? Are you sure it's not illusions?" _Reborn asked, trying to make sure as Nono just laughed. He suspected this from Reborn after all! Nono looks outside seeing certain Bucking Bronco coming in the house along with the allies. He had called for another meeting, his reasons saying that if they really want to disperse or not._ "And you said Giotto was with him?"_

_"My sense told me that they were not an illusion. And yes, Giotto was by him, almost like he was alive. Now that would be an interesting sight to see one day if I ever live past this," _Nono said happily as Reborn just looks outside. He couldn't believe that Tsuna was back, and this time he seemed to be doing something important with the rings and Giotto both. His mouth turned up into a crude smirk, unbelieving the fact and yet, he know that Nono would not lie to him.

Plus his trained sense told him that he wasn't lying either as well.

_"So what trouble is he up to anyway? Weren't you going to sign the paper that would destroy Vongola from inside out?" _Reborn asked as he brought his hat down, hiding his eyes from the older male's eyes as they now held some kind of hope in them. His voice however betrayed his emotions at last as it was holding faint amusement. Nono just grins largely at that, happy since he finally brought Reborn back.

_"Who knows? They told me to stay alive to see that it happens,"_ Nono joked poorly as Reborn just chuckled lightly. Reborn knew how old the man. In fact he was nearing to be a centurion himself! He shakes his head as Leon woke up from the shaking motion then blinks, his tongue tasting the air around them.

_"SO you will keep Vongola alive then?"_ Reborn asked softly as Nono just grinned at that then turned his face upward to look at his old friend, who finally returned to normal at last.

_"Hell yes. You think I don't give up without a fight now, don't you?_

_"You nearly did."_

_"That, I nearly did. I nearly did.."_

The silence between them was now comfy, accepting the fact that Tsuna and Giotto is somehow alive as they will try to keep Vongola going together for it is dangerous for him to change his mind like that all the sudden and might cause outbreaks of war altogether. But first thing first.

_They gotta convince the Allies Families to believe them.._

* * *

_Hurry, Tsuna. Hurry Giotto. We can't last long with short-lived Skies anymore!_

* * *

_OYA!_

_I was doing this story in school and somehow the site decided to log me out while I was in midst of it._

_I nearly tore apart the school laptop._

_ANYWAY this is the similar version of it.._


End file.
